1. Field
The present invention is related to the distribution of software updates to computing facilities, and more specifically to distribution of software updates to local machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers in an organization need to obtain updates for installed software. Within local group of computers, the software installed is often the same or similar across computers. This means that the data for the updates may have a great deal of similarity between computers. However, current solutions place a large load on the organization's network and Internet connection. Many software updates are currently delivered by direct download, for example using ftp or http, and still rely on direct one-to-one connections between computers, which potentially leads to additional network traffic. Therefore a need exists to provide software computer updates with lower network utilization.